


Marbled

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curse Break, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, S1, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Mr Gold does not recognise the significance of the beautiful statue in his garden until after Emma comes to town…S1 AU, established relationship. A little smutlet to warm us up on this chilly November night.





	Marbled

Before Emma came to town, Mr Gold had never really paid all that much attention to the fountain in his large garden.

Objectively, he could say that it was a beautiful thing, carved in exquisite marble that never seemed to age or stain in spite of the perpetually inclement weather in Maine.

The carving was of a young woman sitting at the edge of a pond, dabbling her fingers in the water. The statue was nude, and as an appraiser of artwork, Gold recognised and admired the detail in the work, in the lines of the body, the way the long hair cascaded down over her shoulders to obscure the pert little breasts with their pointed nipples; the texture of the bushy pubic hair and the promise, just visible, of the plump nether lips beneath.

The figure had always given him the impression of a woman waiting for her lover to come and adore her by the water’s edge as the fountain bubbled away beside them, but he had never given it any more mind than that. For all she was nude, and casually, explicitly so, not seeking modesty like so many other works in stone, he had never felt any kind of stirring or desire. It was just a statue, cold marble that could never love him back in the way a real warm woman could.

If he had the odd dream about the marble woman coming to life under the moonlight and creeping into his house and into his head, welcoming his aching cock into her cool wet depths, then he put it to the back of his mind, taking care of his morning erection with quick, functional tugs in the shower, the evidence washing away, out of sight and out of mind.

It was only after Emma’s arrival that Gold understood the horrible significance of that perfect specimen of statuary standing guard over his fountain.

He now recognised this beautiful woman. Every part of her, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, was already known to him intimately. He’d buried his face in that curling chestnut hair as her arms and legs held him close and his cock slipped into her warm velvet. He’d kissed those slightly parted lips so many times; he’d whispered his love into the shell of her ear before he left the castle to go off and be where he needed to be as the curse’s casting became imminent.

Belle. Belle was here in Storybrooke just as Regina had promised she would be when they had made their deal. When it came to deals, however, Regina had learned from the best. Belle was here, unharmed, right under his nose – and she was turned to stone.

Night had long since fallen when Gold returned to his home after that fateful meeting with Miss Swan, but he didn’t go inside, instead heading straight back to the garden and padding down the dewy grass in the darkness, down towards the pond and the statue and the fountain. Down towards Belle.

The full moonlight from above made the statue shine as brightly as if it were a star itself, and Gold sank to his knees in front of it.

“Oh Belle,” he breathed. “My darling Belle. So close and still so far away from me.”

He didn’t know how long he sat there, the dew soaking through his trousers as the occasional drop from the trickling fountain splashed his face, threatening to bring him back to reality. He just gazed at Belle, trailing his eyes lovingly over every curve of her body. For the first time, the marble began to stir something in him, the fire he’d always felt with Belle rekindling in the pit of his stomach and spreading down to his groin. He got to his feet unsteadily, feeling like an idiot but knowing that he would never forgive himself if he didn’t try anyway. He stepped up to the statue and pressed his lips against Belle’s cold marble ones.

For a minute or so, he allowed himself to hope. True love’s kiss was the answer to so many things, and he had long since known that what he and Belle had shared in the Dark Castle had been true love.

Still, it was not to be. The stone remained unchanged, as if nothing had happened.

Belle. He had only just remembered her existence and he missed her so badly that it was an ache. He remembered her mouth on his, her lips all over his body, the tiny kisses that she had pressed to the tip of his trembling cock before she closed her lips around him.

Gold cupped himself; his cock was hard against his zipper and his pants were bulging, desperate for release, intoxicated by all the newly-regained memories of Belle.

His garden wasn’t overlooked, and it was dark anyway. There was no fear of being seen, except by the eyes of the statue in front of him. To hell with it. If this was as close as he could get to Belle in this world, then it was going to have to do.

He undressed slowly, methodically. It would have been easy enough just to unzip to do the needful, but somehow that felt like an insult to Belle’s beauty and desirability. He had time to take his time. For tonight, there would be no-one but him and Belle. No-one else mattered.

Naked, he settled himself back on the grass, one hand curling around his needy cock, flushed dark with blood and already beginning to weep the first drops of his pleasure from the tip. He closed his eyes to see the real Belle, flesh and blood, blue eyes and brown hair, the blush rising in her cheeks and chest as she let her nightgown fall to the floor and let him see her nakedness in its entirety for the first time, just as he displayed his bare body to her. He pretended that the touches of his own hand were hers as she explored his cock and balls, feeling the way he was shaped, lower lip worrying between her teeth as she imagined what he’d feel like pressed up deep inside her.

He remembered her mouth as she came undone for him for the first time, that little whimper of delight escaping her as her inner walls clutched at his questing finger.

Gold spilled himself in the pond, the white glowing eerily in the moonlight. Spent, he watched it spiral in the water until it drained into the fountain mechanism.

He could feel the chill on his bare skin, but he made no move. Something was changing. He could feel it in the air. Even though he had no magic in Storybrooke, he could still feel a disturbance in the natural order of things.

It took a little while before he saw what was happening.

Where Belle’s fingers trailed in the murky water, a light flush of colour was working its way up her arm. What had only a few moments ago been stone was turning into living skin before his eyes. Gold could only watch, mesmerised, as the transformation continued, the tendrils of her hair beginning to wave delicately in the breeze.

At last, it was complete. Slowly, with a dreamlike quality about her, Belle turned her face towards Gold, and that wonderful, familiar smile spread over her features.

“Hello, Rumpel,” she said softly. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

For a long time, Gold couldn’t speak, let alone move. He could only watch as Belle got to her feet, stretching out her limbs and rolling her neck, unconcerned for the fact that she had just come to life in a new world, outdoors in the middle of the night and stark naked into the bargain.

Although, that said, Belle had grown into her sexuality rather once their relationship had begun, and Gold remembered the summer evenings that they had spent making love under the stars.

Belle stepped off her pedestal and came towards him.

“Belle… My love… Is it really you?”

Belle nodded, reaching out towards him. Gold caught her fingers, interlacing them with his own and feeling her skin warm against his touch for the first time in too long.

“Oh Belle… All this time and I never realised.”

“It’s all right. You’re here now, and we’re together again.”

Belle slipped her other hand up to cup his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. If Gold had harboured any doubts as to her reality before, then they were truly dispelled in that moment, and as he laid her down in the grass to map her body with his lips once more, he silently thanked Emma for beginning this wonderful chain of events.


End file.
